Destined Love
by MushyBear
Summary: Misaki has a terrible nightmare; Usui has been involved in a car crash. What happens if one day it all comes true?


I do not own Kaichou wa Maid Sama.  
>Haven't written these stories in quite a while but i gave it my best shot.<br>~Enjoy

Misaki sat curled up on the student council president's chair. She wished that every teardrop that poured out was another worry disappearing. She hadn't cried or felt so stressed before; not since her father had left the family. Although she had so many jobs to do lingering in her mind, she couldn't help but wonder what Usui was up to. Usually he was the one to accompany her during these kinds of troubles, but today he hadn't appeared at all. _Just where are you Usui?_

At that moment, Usui had gently pushed the door open.  
>"You feeling alright, Prez?" he asked with his soft, comforting voice as he walked over to her.<br>Tears continued to run down her cheeks.  
>"Yeah..." she replied in a faint voice. Feeling her weak body aura, he sat next to her, cradling her in his warm arms.<br>"Baka Usui ...get off me," she murmured before falling silently asleep.

* * *

><p>"STOP NO... WATCH OUT USUI," Misaki yelled as she awoke startled by the nightmare. The sound of the car screeching echoed in her mind. She looked around the room, but Usui wasn't there. She picked up the cushion he had left for her to lay on and went to find him. The corridor was quiet, this could have only meant one thing; school had already finished. Extremely worried, Misaki made her way through the corridor, up the stairs and onto the top of the building where Usui usually sat. As she reached the top, it reminded her of their first kiss ...before he jumped off the building in grasp for the 'maid' photo.<p>

"Were you looking for me Prez?" he teased, turning his head to look at her.  
>Misaki blushed bright red.<br>"Uhh , no ...well yeah i guess ...i was just a little worried, that's all..." she trailed off.  
>"Don't worry, I won't leave you," he replied with a smirk, reaching over to hold her hand.<p>

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks, Misaki kept a watchful eye on Usui, fearful that something may happen to him. Every time they walked together, she'd try to avoid crossing the roads as much as possible.<p>

_I wonder what's wrong with my Misa-chan these days...she's been following me around a lot recently. Was it something i said? _ Usui continued to stroll casually down to the crossing, wondering about her unusual behaviour. As he stepped onto the road, Misaki felt her heart aching. She sensed something was wrong. From the student council room, she ran to the window, peering down at him.  
>"Baka Usui, baka..."<br>Unexpectedly, one of the cars halted to a stop. Usui was out of sight.

She could hear her heart pounding; her heart was racing with her thoughts. _I already lost dad ...i can't loose Usui now, i just can't. If i was so worried about this happening, why didn't i tell him earlier? Why didn't i confess that i loved him and that i can't live another minute without him? Why couldn't i?  
><em>"Why?" she asked herself as she bolted outside_,_ wishing with all her might that Usui was alright.

She could feel the tears forming again, but this time, Usui couldn't help her. She had to help him.

Falling to her knees, she sighed in heavy relief. He was alright. The driver stood there conversing with Usui, making sure he was fine. It was only a small knock and didn't manage to cause any damage to him.

As Usui waved goodbye to the driver, he caught sight of Misaki, still helplessly trying to get a grip of herself.  
>"Prez?" he said clueless by her being there.<br>Still on her knees, Misaki looked up with her pale face and dried up eyes.  
>"I said u didn't have to worry about me, remember? I would never leave you alone." He stuck out his hand, offering to help her up. Misaki reluctantly took his offering. She stood there in front of him, lost in his eyes, before bursting out into a rant.<p>

"How could i not worry about you, you stupid perverted outer space alien! I NEARLY LOST YOU..."  
>Misaki blushed and turned away.<br>"I ...lo-love you,"  
>She turned back to look at him. Usui's eyes widened and he gave out a small chuckle.<br>"Well ..IF U DIDNT WANT ME TO SAY IT THEN JUST SAY SO...! I CAN TAKE IT BACK IF YOU WANT!" she snapped angrily.  
>"You're cute Misa-chan," he teased.<p>

* * *

><p>-After work at Maid Latte –<p>

"Bye bye Misaki, bye Usui. Thank you for your hard work," the manager called out.  
>Usui locked hands with Misaki as they walked along the path, pass Misaki's childhood playground and towards her house.<br>"You don't have to worry about me anymore, everything will be fine mmkay?" Usui put his arms around her. They exchanged hugs at the front gate of the house.

After Misaki had said goodbye and gone into the house, Usui stood there for a few moments.

"I love you too."


End file.
